


The sacrificed hero

by Friddy



Category: Hjælp jeg er en fisk | Help! I'm a Fish (2000)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mental Breakdown, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friddy/pseuds/Friddy
Summary: After Joe drowned in the tube when he drank large amounts of antidote and turned into a mutant-like fish. He survived for some strange reason. He realized that he could only get the recipe if he killed a young fish. The only target: FlyWhen the young boy suffers a near-fatal accident by Joe though, he assumes he is on the verge of death. In vain did it make sense for Fly to secret unfortunately his mental health full deteriorated. Despite a lot of support, he knows "monster" still wants to eliminate that.  (Joe vs Fly Angst)
Relationships: Fly and Chuck, Fly and Stella (sibling)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah So. I don’t know the site so if I fuck something then I’m sorry. Well yeah! This is a Joe Fly angst. Frankly  
> i don't know maybe i'm the first to create one. Thank you AbbyStabby for proofreading this chapter for me, since English isn't my first language and I still do dumb mistakes lol :)

Beep...

Sounds.

Beep...

A desperate conversation between people.

Beep

Hiss...

He vaguely understood them.

Beep...

"-No!" A despaired voice of rejection.

Beep...

"Ma'am calm down."

Beep

Hiss...

The creaking of a stretcher's wheels.

"C'mon c'mon kid! Hold on!"

He tried hard to fight the darkness but to no avail. What they were doing to him hurt so much. It was so tight, nearly suffocating him.

Beep

Hiss...

Someone cried.

It was his mother, Lisa.

* * *

Beep...

Silence again.

Beep...

Then the sound of a door slamming.

Beep

Hiss...

The squeak of a bed.

The tearing of clothing.

There's a good chance his heart is hurt, too."

Announcement of a young man.

\- A stabbed wound in the chest, I repeat an injured stabbed in the chest.

A dazzling light blinding his eyes.

"Sir, his blood pressure and oxygen levels are falling!"

"We need to find the source of the bleeding or he'll hemorrhage to death! Get him intubated! Quickly!"

He felt an unpleasant metallic thing force its way down his nose and throat, pressing itself throughout his airways.

In the beginning, everything was going well. The doctors and nurses found the wound and brought in a surgeon, who was surprised by the sight. The knife had injured an artery and scraped his left ventricle. There was a number of other injuries as well. But in time...

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep beep

"His heart's frillatrating!"

"Blood pressure's dropping again!"

He wanted to help them. The pain weighed down too much on his chest and expanded throughout his torso. He was too tired to fight.

A bright tunnel unfolded before him.

"Charging!"

"Clear!"

His body jerked against the mattress.

Once. Twice. Then three times.

He is ruled by darkness.

But nothing.

There was only silence and pain.

Beepbeepbeepbee-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	2. Chapter 1: The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened to Fly? Has a murder been a victim or a simple accident? You will get the answer in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story takes place in 2000. I confess I love father-son relationships in an interesting way maybe just because I live with my dad. In any case, I hope you will enjoy it.The images in this chapter were taken by Sukala A.P. ∩__∩
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/sukala-ap/art/The-Sacrified-Hero-856673273

There is one serious thing I have to admit. It all started a few days ago.

As stupid as it sounds, I can't help but feel like someone is watching me.

At first I could handle it.

It wasn't a big deal.

But now I feel like "he's" following me. Which makes my life harder than it already is. ... Or maybe I'm just paranoid.

Though I'm not so sure if it's paranoia. I don't think I'm not hallucinating. And my mental stability is as good as it can be after our underwater misadventure.

However now I see this "being" everywhere I go. I hope it's not who I think it is. I couldn't possibly fight "him".

But every day "he" gets closer and soon I'll no longer be able to ignore "him".

* * *

**One Week Earlier**

Fly walked on the sidewalk as the autumn wind blew cool air around his neck. He put his hands in his pockets and focused his gaze forward. He made every effort to occupy his thoughts and feelings with something else, trying to hold back his fears. As he followed the paved path, the atmosphere was oddly serene.

Bill's voice cut through the cold night air as he tried to cheer up his son. Fly appreciated it and tried not to be antisocial. They talked to each other, which somewhat deterred the boy's worries. They did everything they could to make this father-son evening go well. They went to the movie theatre to enjoy a good film, then stopped at a cafe to eat. But soon Fly had a hard time concentrating on conversation. He felt as if the "creature" was hiding somewhere amongst the crowd.

Afterwards, they walked by a house and Fly saw the source of his restlessness - the "monster" . Standing behind the fence, a silhouette of a man with no defining qualities watched Fly. The boy passed by and pretended "he" wasn't there. This wasn't the first time he'd seen the shadow of this "demon"...

A week and a half ago, everything was normal. Between the time he, his sister, and cousin were turned into fish till the end of the summer, Fly could do nothing with having a broken leg. His parents inexorably interfered with everything he did, which was hard for him to tolerate. When his leg finally healed, Fly's life began where it left off.

Then a shadow was caught in the corner of his eye. Not uncommon, a pretty innocent phenomenon. It didn't bother him. For a bit. But gradually he started to catch glimpses of this "being" more and more.

Wasn't long before a fully formed "monster" began to appear. Closer and closer, "it" followed Fly. He sometimes swore he felt "his" breath on the back of his neck. Fly was sure "he" was there. Though no matter how many times he turned to actually face "it", "it" disappeared. Sometimes he wondered if his feelings were irrational. Why should he worry? He saw "him" float down that pipe after drowning. But if "he" had somehow survived, Fly knew "he" wanted something from him. By the end of the first week, he was conditioned to feeling afraid. He rarely dared to leave his room when it got dark. Tonight was different though. He felt safer in the company of his strong, insistent father. But not by much.

Downtown, while walking under street lights, Fly looked carefully and nervously at his surroundings. Paranoia took over his thoughts to such an extent that he didn't hear what his father was saying to him.

"... What's wrong son?" He placed a hand on his boy's shoulder, snapping him out of his frantic unrest.

"-Oh. Sorry Dad," Fly mumbled. "I'm just lost in my own thoughts."

Bill tilted his head slightly, gently stroking the boy's back. He had no idea what was wrong with his son, but he saw his anxiety was worse than it had been before.

"Tell me what's wrong," Bill replied.

"It's... Nothing," Fly replied with a small smile. "But I appreciate you worrying about me."

"Fly. Don't lie. You're afraid of something, aren't you?"

The boy hesitated for a moment, then finally whimpered.

"I have a feeling something... No, someone is watching us. And they're waiting for an opportunity to attack me."

Bill became more and more concerned for his son. Recently, Fly became very nervous and shy. The exact opposite of his normal personality. It wasn't too long ago that he finally opened up about the incident that lead to him and his younger family members' escapade under the roaring sea, helping Bill and his wife understand why trauma manifested within their oldest child.

Bill and Lisa tried talking to him to help, to convince him that nothing was his fault. He was so tired from those horrible events and therefore dealt with a lot of mental strain, still feeling guilty and responsible for what happened despite parents' best efforts. But now it had escalated to suspicions of someone watching him. Before saying anything, Bill sighed with heartache. Then he came up with a brief solution.

"We'll be at the parking lot soon. And when we get home, I'm sure you'll feel a lot safer."

Fly felt a little reassured. Home was the only place he truly felt secure.

Not long after, they arrived in the lot where they'd left the car.

They stood while Bill searched his pockets for his keys, Fly watching from behind. But then...

A sharp sting caused Fly to flinch. Something long and thin forced itself into the side of his neck, causing him to swiftly lose control of his body. He could barely stand and felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. Soon he found himself on the cold, unforgiving asphalt, exhausted and out of breath.

"Dad..." he moaned faintly. "He's behind you...!"

"Fly! Are you ok?!" But he too felt the uncomfortable prick in his neck. A hand gripped his mouth tightly to muffle his shouts, but it was in a bizarrely calm manner. Bill tried to force himself out of the assaultant's grip but just like Fly, his body began to slump. The built "creature" gently set the adult on the ground after he went limp.

"Dad...!" Fly's voice faltered, letting out a labored groan. He shut his eyes tightly, unable to bring himself to see his drugged dad lying there.

He tried to get up to help his fallen father but he couldn't lift a finger.

The last thing he saw was the "monster" standing over him, staring with ill intent. It was none other than Joe; A fish turned into something that was neither man or fish. Something in between. Dressed in a purple suit and elegant trousers. Though it failed to hide his hideous features.

His face distorted as Fly's vision faded to black.

* * *

Upon waking up, a horrible headache pounded in Bill's head. He felt as if someone had taken a hammer to the back of his head. He sniffed and frowned, trying to open his eyes against the blinding light that attacked his vision from the lamp posts above. He carefully got to his feet and noticed that he was still in the parking lot. He couldn't recall what happened. Fly and him were going to go home. That's it. Then a chill ran down his spine when he realized he was alone.

"Fly!" He growled.

When he turned, no one was there.

"Fly!" He cried.

He quickly looked around, but no one was there.

He was right behind him when he was looking for his keys!

"Fly! Where are you?!"

But there was no answer.

Just the chirp of crickets.

He shouted the boy's name several times, searching the dark lot as best he could.

There was no answer or sign of where Fly may have gone. Only silence.

Tears of shame fell down his face. The warm drops ran cold as they reached his chin, the icy wind blowing as his sobs suffocated him.

When he returned home, Lisa was waiting in the kitchen. She heard the door open, came into the hallway, and was so happy to see her husband that she hugging him tightly.

"Honey?" he asked, his voice a little hoarse. "Why aren't you in bed?"

At first she didn't answer, enjoying the embrace a little while longer.

"Because I was worried about you. It's so late. Don't worry though. I made sure Stella went to bed so she wouldn't worry too," she then looked up at Bill, seeing a distraught look in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

At first he chuckled, trying to hide the fluttering fear in his heart.

"I'm fine." But his saddened voice was a dead give away that he wasn't. Lisa parted from the hug, concern festering within her stomach. She then saw the reddening sore on her husband's neck and realized something else that made her blood run cold.

"Bill," she began. "Where's Fly?"

He swallowed hard, frowning but trying to compose himself. He told her everything he knew, or at least what he remembered.

Tears formed in her eyes as he told the chilling story of how he lost their son, pursing her lips.

"It's my fault. I'm so sorry Lisa," he wept.

"My dear, it's not your fault," she reassured. "Let's get you to the emergency room and call the cops! Surely they'll help find him."

Late into the night, a couple of doctors confirmed that a large amount of a drug had been found in Bill's blood, and given the red spot it was a forced injection.

Soon after they called the authorities to report Fly's disappearance but were told they investigated missing children cases after 48 hours, attempting to comfort them that most children return within that time period.

Two agonizing days passed, Fly hadn't returned, and for some unknown reason the police didn't want to deal with the case. Lisa did everything she could to try to convince them how serious the situation was but unfortunately failed. Bill then threatened the officer over the phone that if his son couldn't be found, he would personally go to the station himself and rip his fat ass apart. In some strange way, the policeman was touched by his anger and initiated proceedings for a full man search. They then waited one week before receiving a certain phone call.

* * *

**The Present**

A long moan escaped Fly's throat as he lifted his head off the concrete. He was covered in grease, soot, dried blood, bruises, and sweat. His clothes were torn to shreds and so badly stained that they'd lost their original color.

The last week had been a living hell. For the first three days he'd been strapped to a chair with no food and no water, interrogated for either recipes or sources of here he could find more potions. Any time after that, Joe tortured him relentlessly. Beating him and punishing any resistance by throwing his ragged body around the barren alley they'd been tucked into. By the end of each beating he was too weak and broken to escape. Didn't help that any way out was blocked by locked chain linked fences and brick walls either.

It was only a matter of time before Joe would kill him. The thought made his heart race with fear. He'd never been so terrified in his life. Even fighting the crab couldn't compare to this.

When he heard a gate open and the sound of footsteps, a jolt of terror ran through him. Joe had arrived, something shiny concealed within his pocket.

"Don't worry. It's ok," he assured calmly. But of course Fly saw through his ruse.

Even though his body trembled and he wheezed with every breath, he tried to get up.

"What do you want..." he asked coldy, unable to look at Joe.

"I want to ask you one more time. Where can I obtain more magic potions?"

Fly didn't answer. He would never tell. He was scared, but not enough to give up the information. It would only put his family and Professor's lives in danger. And who knew what he planned to do to begin with.

Joe then yanked Fly upwards with one arm and slammed him against one of the surrounding brick walls, grabbing the knife that had been hidden in his coat with the other, pressing it threateningly against the young boy's chest.

"Looks like you've learned nothing. After everything you still have no idea who you're fucking with."

What are you doing? What do you want with that !? Put down that thing!

The boy's heart was pounding so fast, it felt like that its ribs may crack. With all the courage he could muster, he raised his voice as loud as he could in hopes that someone would hear him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHOTIC ANIMAL!"

Everything happened so fast. Joe looked into the boy's wild eyes, pulling back the hand that held the knife. Fly then felt something jab itself into the middle of his chest, which was then quickly ripped out.

He slowly looked down in awe as the ensanguined spot around the puncture quickly grew bigger and bigger.

"Oh n-no..." he stammered.

Joe let go and Fly landed on his knees, falling on his side as a small amount of blood stained his lips.

The abomination left the unfortunate boy to die alone in that alley. If he couldn't get Fly to talk, he was of no use to him. The young kid put whatever energy he had left to hang on, but the longer he lied there, the harder it was to stay awake. He felt his finality embracing him...

"OH MY GOD! FLY!"

It was an absolute miracle that Chuck had been searching for him in the area and heard Fly cry out. However, by the time he'd arrived, he'd been left to bleed out for quite some time. Fly had been in such a hidden place that it took awhile for Chuck to find the source of his voice. His cousin hurried to Fly's side and pressed his hand against the gushing wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Fly? Fly!"

"Ch... Chuck..."

"Ssshh. Please don't talk!" he said with a sob, pressing harder on laceration. "Someone! Anyone! Help!"

"Chuck... I don't think..." He weakly reached for Chuck's face, leaving some blood on his cheek behind before it fell back to the ground.

"Shh! Don't say anything! You'll be fine. I promise. Please hang on!"

Tears gathered as he looked at his bloodied, dying cousin. It was the second time Fly had been gravely injured but this was much more serious.

"I-I'm sorry..." Fly felt tears slip from his own eyes, descending down his scraped and bruised face. He felt so ashamed that he hadn't been stronger. That he couldn't escape from Joe. That he made his family worry. "I'm sorry... I lost... I'm so sorry..."

"No! Don't be sorry! Don't give up one me!"

However, it was becoming too late. He couldn't hear anything Chuck was saying anymore. He closed his eyes and the world faded away.

"No!

Please Fly don't do this! Don't give up!"

Fly! Open your eyes! Please!

He began to beat his face gently. He was so frightened that in utter desperation he took his tie off his shirt and placed it on Fly's bleeding chest.

Chuck suddenly remembered and realized that his cousin's body was starting to cool and he could barely feel his heartbeat.

\- Fly hold on, please!

"Fly please."

Just silent.

FLY!


	3. Chapter 2. The victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Chuck interact with his aunt and uncle.

There was silence, aside from the hum of the fluorescent lights. A sense of unspeakable annoyance and rage hung throughout the entire room.

"Ok, let's get this over with," said the detective, her fingers intertwined as her elbows rested on the metal table. The interlocutor stared at her angrily. "Kiddo, I know you don't want to be here. Neither do I. But nevertheless we're here."

"Fine," the young man replied coldly. "My name is Chuck."

They were at the Copenhagen police headquarters. Chuck had been taken him to an interrogation room by police for questioning, while Fly had been admitted to the hospital to go under immediate surgery. His parents had been informed of their son's location when the ambulance and police had arrived. It wasn't long before Bill and Lisa showed up too, catching sight of how critically injured Fly was. Both parents were held back by the authorities from getting too close as they lifted him into the emergency vehicle. His parents hugged each other in tears as it drove off.

"Your silence makes our job harder than it needs to be," the detective said, frowning. "If you cooperate and answer my questions, we'll let you go."

Chuck still didn't answer. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her with narrowed eyes. He wanted to tell her to go to Hell. He wanted to go straight to the hospital, not deal with moronic police.

"I swear I'll kill whoever did this with my bare hands," Chuck thought to himself, feeling his blood boil.

"I know its been a rough day... How are you feeling?" His interrogator asked, her tone a little kinder this time.

"Oh thank you so much for asking!" Chuck replied with heavy sarcasm, standing up and leaning over the table. "I need to be at the hospital to support him and his parents! I don't even know if he's alive at all!"

"Look, I know what you're going through-"

"No you don't! My cousin disappears, and you idiots did almost nothing about it! I was the one who found him half dead in that alley! He should have been found sooner!"

The detective didn't answer until Chuck sat back down in his seat, looking away from her.

"I'm sorry. But you need to answer a few questions," she insisted softly. "It's important. We need to work together."

Chuck sighed and looked at her again. He knew they wouldn't leave him alone until he told them all they wanted to know. If he didn't they'd never release him.

"Ask your questions," he said. "But hurry up."

"Has Fly had any enemies in the past?"

The boy's hands clenched... And he began to talk.

About an hour later, they let him leave the station and he saw his mother waiting for him. He sat down in their car and let out a deep sigh of despair before Anna revved up the truck and drove straight to the hospital as fast as the old vehicle allowed.

He told her they only asked questions about Fly. Nothing else.

"Don't worry Charles. Fly will be fine. If something had gone wrong, Lisa would have called a long time ago."

They came to a halt at a stop sign to let some pedestrians go by. Then they continued on their way.

"This is insane. There's no explanation," Chuck said, his eyes tearing up again. "First Dad dies. Then Fly, who changed my life for the better, almost dies in my arms.I can't believe this arrogant stupid kid will disappear for 1 week. I thought this all was a fu... A nightmare. But its not."

He had to stop himself from swearing out loud. He knew his Mom wouldn't blame him, but he couldn't go there. Not even now. What would Fly think?

Anna didn't know what to say or do, other to let out a sad sigh and stroke her son's shoulder. She fully understood why he was so worried about Fly, especially after all they went through together. Though sometimes there were hints that Chuck still didn't fully trust him. Possibly because his cousin was still prone to being reckless.

The woman stopped the car in front of the hospital and got out. Chuck sat in the passenger's seat a little longer, staring at his bloodstained hand. He then realized that his face and clothes were still stained with Fly's blood. He hadn't gone home to change since the police took him from the crime scene and directly to their headquarters. Not long after, he got out of the vehicle as well.

"Who wanted to kill you?" Chuck silently pondered. "Please pull through..."

Chuck and Anna found Fly's parents in the waiting room. Lisa's eyes were swollen, reddened from how much she'd been crying, hunched in a metal chair. Bill paced up and down with dark bags under his eyes, wearing a worried face as he held Fly's tattered cap. Stella thankfully wasn't there. Maybe she was being taken care of by her grandparents.

"How... How is he?" Chuck asked, clasping his hands together as he approached. He tried to sound calm but his broken and trembling voice betrayed him. "Is he alive? Do they know what happened?"

"He's still in surgery," Bill replied sternly, shutting his eyes tightly as he raised a tightened fist. "It's almost been four hours and none of the doctors have said a word! I can't believe this!"

The man slammed his fist against a wall and dropped his son's cap in anger.

"I can't wait any longer..."

"Bill!" Lisa shouted. "For God's sake, sit down! My head fucking hurts enough as is."

"You really don't seem to understand what happened, do you?"

"- You think I look happy that my own child is dying and they brought here. Huh? Rather, calm down and sit on your fucking ass!

Her husband went silent. After picking Fly's hat off the ground, he sighed and sat next to his distraught wife.

Twenty minutes passed but there was still no word. Just an awkward silence between them all.

"So..." Chuck reluctantly spoke, not wanting to stir in his own emotions alone. "Are you guys ok?"

Bill's frown narrowed and his eyes turned to the floor, ignoring the question. His hands were still angrily balled into fists but the young genius noticed that he was trying his best to keep a hold of himself.

"You shouldn't blame yourselves. You did all you could." Whatever happened, whoever tried to kill Fly was obviously cunning. While he didn't know the whole story, there was no way his father would have known what was going to happen.

Then the grown man looked up.

"Even then, it's my fault," he replied softly, eyes moving back downward.

"Fly wouldn't want you to feel like that! You didn't know."

He wanted to believe Chuck and almost wished it was that simple to forgive himself. But he couldn't stop feeling responsible. There were so many ways he could have changed the situation...

"The devil really fucked us..." he moaned, shifting to a more rigid position in his chair.

"Sir? Miss?"

Everyone in the room looked up. A doctor had come out of the operating room. While his face was worn from stress, he seemed happy.

"The surgery was successful," he announced. "Your son is in stable condition but unconscious. Once they're done moving him to intensive care, you can see him. But before that, I want to talk to his parents in private."

"Oh thank god he's alive." A huge wave of relief washed over Chuck's body. He couldn't imagine how he would have coped if Fly had died.

But now wasn't the time to think about something so gruesome. All he wanted to do was see him.


	4. Chapter 3.The waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters and mixed emotions.

Night had settled on Copenhagen. The moon was hanging low in the sky, like a swollen sphere of a passing white light. The city was quiet, most of its inhabitants were on their way to bed.

The capital's hospital almost seemed abandoned at this late hour. Overnight doctors and nurses mostly dealt with paperwork, but a small group took care of the critically injured, making sure they didn't pass away from their wounds and negligence.

As he entered the stairwell, Chuck's footsteps echoed loudly, nervously making his way to the second floor. At the top of the first set of stairs, he saw a glimpse of a plastic sign with numbers and arrows pointing the way to different wards. He tried to ignore it but the bold letters still caught his eye, mainly the part that read INTENSIVE CARE UNIT. Chuck's heart sank. Reading that made the situation that much more real.

Upon reaching the second floor, he turned left and continued to follow the arrows. It wasn't long before he was standing right in front of an entrance. His heart skipped a beat as he looked up. ROOM 218.

He quietly opened the door and gently shut it behind him. Reluctantly he looked towards the bed, only to find himself frozen in place.

There was an IV drop that connected to two bags. The pulse meter beeped steadily as air gently pumped into the patient's lungs through an oxygen mask and tubes.

"How are you still alive...?" Chuck whispered, tears rolling down his face as he slowly approached his broken cousin's bedside. Sitting down next to Fly, he started sobbing. The tension that had balled inside of him finally released.

"Fly... Who did this to you? And why...?"

There was no reply. Fly's eyes remained shut, a peaceful expression left undisturbed by Chuck's presence, lips barely parted behind the mask. He was so full of life before. It was more painful than ever to see him in such a lifeless state. Chuck took his limp, pale hand.

"Please say something Fly... I need... I need to know who did this to you...!"

"... Huh?"

Looking down, Chuck saw that Fly's fingers lightly closed in his palm. He was still unconscious, but somehow it was like he knew his saddened cousin was there. The young genius shook his head and couldn't help but smile a little. An explanation would have to wait. For now, he would remain at his side to wait for the day they could speak to each other again.

* * *

Ten minutes passed and Chuck left the room. There were chairs by the door where Fly's parents were sitting. He looked at the two adults and saw how happy they were that their son had somehow survived, but he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Well?" he asked, his voice faltering a little in fear of any bad news.

"They said he'd recover, but he's in a coma. They don't know when he'll wake up. He's..." Bill hesitated for a moment. "He's so incredibly lucky to be alive. His injuries are so severe that his heart... Stopped on several occasions."

There was a deep sadness that filled Bill's tone as he talked.

"The point is that he almost didn't make it. Even the surgeon was surprised that someone so young survived such a prolonged... What was the word he used... 'cardiac tamponade'?"

"They said he had to be resuscitated several times," Lisa stepped in, noticing Bill's voice starting to waver. "There was a point where Fly's heart didn't beat for ten minutes. But thank heaven they didn't give up on him."

Her eyes turned to the floor, clasped hands shaking at the thought of what might have happened if they hadn't been so persistent.

Chuck stood in shock as he heard the explanation. I-incredible! Even when he was so close to death, Fly was still strong enough to pull through. His cousin was really something...

"I'm really glad he's still with us," Chuck said before he started walking away. "But… Brace yourselves. It's a pretty shocking sight in there."

He put his hands in his pockets as he turned to head back downstairs so he could go home, hearing Fly's folks get out of their seats to enter the room. As soon as they opened the door, their reaction matched Chuck's. On the only bed in the room, the patient was still lying, soft beeping of the machines in the background as it monitored his vitals. Fly's frail look was a permanent reminder that his fatal injuries nearly claimed his life. His skin was almost the same tint of his sterilized sheets.

Lisa approached Fly's bedside and sat in the chair next to her unconscious son, holding his IV'd hand. Bill stood next to her and felt his tangible guilt envelope him once more. His concerns were still fresh and an anxious knot rebuilt itself in the pit of his stomach.

It was so scary for him to think about what could have happened if...

The mood in the room was tense and neither of them could speak. They knew there was no resting until Fly was awake and healed.

Till then each day was going to be very long.

* * *

It'd been one day since Chuck had left the hospital. He decided to attend school to help keep his mind busy. Unfortunately, word of Fly's accident had already spread like wildfire. Everyone asked Chuck about what had happened but it was more than obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

Even in class his classmates whispered about him and his cousin, but the teachers sternly put an end to it when in session.

However, Chuck suddenly felt something light hit the back of his head during a lecture. He signed internally. He already knew who did it. Daniel Brix; A typical rich boy who boasted constantly because he got everything he wanted from his father.

Chuck turned slightly to side eye the bully in irritation. He had expected to see the usual taunting look on his face, but there was a completely different air about him today. Daniel just stared, emotionless. Chuck turned back, trying to ignore the strange brat as he felt another ball of paper hit his head again.

Lunch break finally started, Chuck sitting next to Fly's childhood friend Eric at a table. They sat silently as they ate, but Daniel broke the silence.

"Why don't you tell me what happened to Flynn, fatty," he asked mockingly.

"Beat it Brix," Eric said as he took an angry bite out of his food. "Why do you care? You hate Fly."

"Shut the fuck up Eric. I didn't ask you," he hissed, leaning closer to Chuck.

"Geez..." Eric let out an annoyed sigh.

"Leave the poor kid alone, Brix," said Niels Swenson as he approached, one of Daniel's colleges. He didn't feel comfortable or pleased that his friend was berating someone who was going through something so rough. "I don't understand how you find any good in harassing Chuck."

"- Swag! There's my boy who is also fabulously rich!" Daniel wrapped his arm around Niels' shoulders in a buddy-buddy kind of way.

"Seriously, man. You've got to leave these guys alone."

"Thanks Niels. At least you're kind and keep your nose out of peoples' business. Unlike you." Eric stood up to face Daniel, resisting the urge to go toe to toe with him. "Maybe if you showed a little respect, we'd treat you with some too."

"This conversation was useless to begin with," Chuck spoke up without looking at anyone.

"If you don't answer then-"

"Then you'll threaten to punch my face? Are you serious? How childish could you possibly be?"

Angrily, Daniel forced Chuck to turn around in his seat and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"How dare you! You know who I am, and you know I'll smash your head in!" he threatened. "Talk! Tell me what happened!"

_'Relax, Chuck. Just try to get to his head. Fly does it and it always works. But, perhaps from a new angle...'_ he thought to himself.

"Fine. I'll talk," Chuck replied calmly. "I could tell everyone how Daniel Brix has no idea how to spell any better than a five year old. Or that he's failed every single math test since third grade and the only reason he's made it this far is because his daddy bribed the teachers. I'm sure your parents are really proud they've raised such a respectable and intelligent kid."

Some kids from nearby tables heads turned at Chuck's claims, shocked that he'd say anything like that to his biggest bully. Even Daniel was taken aback. But then he sneered.

"Don't try to act cool. You're nothing, just like your pathetic relative."

"Fly always beats you at your own game, Brix. You've never been able to stand up to him, always cowering away like the annoying child you are. You act tough but you threw the biggest fits. Just like the time when you didn't get the latest copy of Space Blaster's latest game before everyone else. You can't disguise your fragile ego."

There was an awkward silence, but a girl's chuckle broke it. Then Niels and Eric started to laugh too.

"How dare you laugh!" Before he could threaten Chuck any further, the girl who'd chuckled approached Daniel from behind.

"Looks like Chuck's got you beat," she said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

The intimidator glared at Chuck, letting him go. Pure hatred festered within him. He'd get him back someday.

"Don't even think you've beaten me, freaks. You'll pay for this." And with that, Daniel stormed off.

The young genius sat back down to finish his homemade lunch. Part of him felt good that he finally told that moron off. However, he felt a lingering sting in his heart. Daniel took a shot at Fly despite knowing full well the incident left him hospitalized. They hated each other, sure, but he knew that if roles were reversed Fly would never say anything bad about Daniel while he was in the hospital. Jerk...

* * *

Fly's condition hadn't improved. He remained stable, but had yet to awaken. The doctors informed his parents that it could be weeks, or even months, before he'd open his eyes.

In the meantime, Chuck stayed at Fly's house after school. Anna did request for him to come home, but he felt like it was his duty to help Fly's family in any way he could. She worried for him but understood his reasoning, visiting on occasion to help too. As for Stella, they managed to keep what happened a secret for a little over a week, afraid of how she might react to the news. But distractions of visiting Sasha and taking her to fun places couldn't last forever. When she became extremely persistent in seeing him, Bill and Lisa finally told her. They didn't say anything too specific, but it didn't stop her from crying and begging to see her big brother. And they agreed to take her.

Later that day, they arrived at the hospital during visiting hours. But before entering Fly's room, they made it clear that she was only allowed to hold his hand. Nothing more.

From afar it just looked like he was asleep. But as she drew closer, the sight got scarier. His skin was so white, and there was so much stuff hooked up to him. Tubes, bandages, and wires all over. She couldn't understand any of it. He was at the doctor's so she knew he wasn't in any danger, but he still looked so sick.

"Please be careful," Lisa reminded, watching Stella approach the bedside. The young girl stopped to look at the heart monitor, hunching a bit. A strong, uncomfortable and overwhelming twinge hit her every time it beeped.

Stella didn't say anything as she turned back to her brother, peeking over the edge of his bed. It was too much. Nothing made any sense. But there was one thing she knew for sure: she needed to be closer to him.

The five year old went against her parents' wishes and climbed the side of the bed, carefully sitting next to Fly's shoulder, giving it a gentle nudge. Exactly like she had done the first time he'd gotten hurt. But this time Fly didn't open his eyes to assure her he was going to be ok. He was motionless.

"Stella? What are you doing?" Lisa and Bill weren't sure if they should stop Stella from what she was doing. If either grabbed their daughter, they might alarm her and cause her to grab something that could have grave consequences.

After a couple more nudges, Stella sniffled and came down from the bed, softly crying as she ran out of the room. She couldn't stand to be there anymore.

"I'll go talk to her," Lisa said, hoping to help her little girl to understand what was happening.

"Mm," her husband nodded in agreement, his eyes slowly wandering back to Fly.

When Lisa stepped out of the room, she saw Stella sitting in one of the nearby chairs, hugging her legs tightly..

"I don't want to see him like this." She rested her forehead on her knees as she wept.

"I'm sorry Stella. But right now there's nothing we can do... We have to wait."

"I don't want to!" Her arms squeezed her legs tighter. "Why cant he wake up right now?"

A tender look came over Lisa's face as she sat next to Stella, running her fingers gently through her blonde hair.

"Fly is in a deep sleep. Kind of like Sleeping Beauty. And while he won't wake up with a kiss, if he knows we're there and we love him, then I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

"But why would someone hurt him?" the child asked, looking up at her mother with tearful eyes.

"I don't know," she wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her in for a hug. She truly didn't know…

* * *

Three days later, Fly's condition was finally on an incline. He was still unconscious but the doctors were able to remove some of the equipment that was helping him breathe. Then four more days came and went. Unfortunately Chuck wasn't able to come to the hospital as often as he'd like due to a big school project, but he still managed to squeeze in a short visit here and there.

Fly's parents, however, were there almost all the time. Bill stepped into their son's room, seeing Lisa whose head was resting on Fly's bed, tiredly watching over him as she held his hand. Her doting husband approached, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's still not awake," she sighed.

"I'm getting some food for Stella and myself. Can I bring you anything, dear?"

"Well… Can you bring me a coffee?" She asked, unable to turn her worried gaze away from Fly.

He nodded and left. She felt bad that she was still so sad. She was extremely glad that her son was alive, but she couldn't stop worrying and not having him awake left a huge hole in all their hearts. She closed her eyes for a moment to rest, only to fall asleep on the edge of the bed.

Then, she heard a sound.

Her eyes opened slightly, expecting the noise to be coming from Bill with her coffee. She lazily turned to look behind her, but no one was there. Hm…? Her eyes then snapped wide open as she heard a light moan come from where Fly lied. She looked at him and realized he was stirring. His eyes shut tightly for a few moments before sleepily opening.

Between the painfully bright lights and his blurred vision, he squinted, trying to focus his sight as his eyes slowly scanned the room. It wasn't long before he saw the unforgettable shape of his mother next to him.

"Mom…?" He murmured. "Where… Where am I?"

"Fly! You're awake!" Both of her hands grabbed his and brought it closer to her, happy tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe you're awake!"

The relief that washed over her was very familiar. The first time was from when all of them thought he'd died as a fish, only to find out he was alive and caught in a collapsed reservoir. And then there was this very moment. She was so relieved that she felt dizzy.

"Yeah. I'm awake," at first he smiled. Why would his mom be so excited about this? Then, very quickly, he felt a heavy pain weigh down on him. As if cinder blocks had been dropped on top of his chest. His eyes shut tightly again as he shifted in discomfort. He could barely breathe!

Wasn't long before the memories started flooding back.

\- That's right…! Joe! He stabbed him! And… he survived? It was kind of hard for him to believe. He was glad! But it was still unbelievable.

"Fly you can't keep doing this to us," she said with a teasing tone, laughing lightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry mom," he couldn't stop his own tears from rolling down his face too, body shaking. "I didn't mean to-"

"You don't need to be sorry for anything," she lightly kissed his hand. "You're here, and that's what matters. How are you feeling?"

"Ugh… Not great," he shifted again. "I feel like my chest is going to explode…"

He then noticed that the hand his mom was holding had a needle running through it.

"Oh, ew…!" His tongue stuck out in disgust, a chill running down his spine as he remembered his last encounter with a needle. And on top of that he hated them to begin with. Though he had to admit that was the least of his troubles.

"I'm sorry Fly, but it's gotta stay," she chuckled. "Oh! I should get your father and Stella! They'll be so happy to see you!"

"No, wait," he carefully grabbed her hand before she could get up. "I have a question."

Lisa was confused, but listened.

"How long have I been out?

"About two weeks. We've been so worried about you."

Two weeks… That's an awfully long time to be away from the waking world. His eyes drifted away, hardly grasping the idea of sleeping for so long.

The uncomfortable moment was interrupted as Bill and Stella entered the room. Their eyes widened when they saw Fly lying awake in bed.

"I must be dreaming…!"' Bill mumbled, shaking so hard that he nearly dropped the food and drinks he'd gathered.

"Haha, well if you want, I'll tug on your hair to prove you're awake," said Lisa, chucking again.

"Fly!" Cried Stella, rushing towards the bed and almost jumping onto it, only to be stopped by Lisa. She struggled for a moment, but soon realized that she shouldn't hug Fly right now. He was still sick.

"I'm really glad you're awake!" She could hardly contain her excitement!

"Oh... Fly!" Bill took little steps before he finally ran into his kid. He had tears in his eyes, wanting to hold Fly so tight. He could barely breathe from happiness. "How we've missed you! We were afraid you'd never wake up.I… I love you so much!"

The boy stared into his father's eyes, sighing as he smiled, tears on both their faces.

I love you too, dad."

"Fly, press the button for the nurse," said Lisa, sniffing while her husband stroked her shoulder. "They should know you're awake too."

"... Ok."

He pressed the button and waited...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a lot of time with this chapter, if I remember correctly, I did it until half past five in the morning. Q_Q


	5. Chapter 4.The Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Fly's relationship after the movie.

He was out. He survived the surgery. He still alive.

Fly was alive.

Everyone was flooded by relief and a weight that they couldn't hold on to. He had to get better, so it was a small, but important step. Charles has taken a very close look at the face expression of his relatives. His mother was happy and partially proud of him. It made sense to find his cousin. Fly's parents seemed desperate, but their faces weren't as foiled as they were before. The tears on Lisa's face were dry, even though her eyes were still dead and tired. Chuck couldn't really place the reading emotion. What he saw there was different; it was no longer a fear of insecurity and hopelessness. No... It was a kind of relief, but it felt a long way. There was still sadness, but not for losing the boy. It was a kind of loss, but it was low, compared to what it could have been. That was the...

A certain waiver?

No one knows because everyone was quiet.

\- Can I see him?

\- If you're related to him, of course.

The young genius nodded.

"All right, I'll explain the terms."

He said, everyone should wash their hands and arms thoroughly before visiting. Chuck was specifically given a clean cloak for his bloody dress. They can stay in the ICU for up to 10 minutes as Fly’s condition is delicate and they need to be constantly monitored; they can use words of encouragement; even if he don’t hear it, you shouldn’t bring latex balloons and flowers, friends shouldn’t visit him for a while, you shouldn’t touch his chest, you could hold your hands, your head or hair could be stroked.

These words Chuck's ran through his mind as he kept clearing his hands. He became more and more worried. After the procedure, he directed his way to Fly's room.

The visit is over.

Fly slept soundly as his doctor entered the room. Eugene Stenhouse is a 25-year-old pediatrician and trauma surgeon. Because of his age, young nurses and university students respect that he can do a lot at such a young age. Veterans who look down on and sometimes they make fun of just because he don't fit into that age group.

The rain outside drummed reassuringly on the roof, drained through the windows, casting a shadow over everything that lay on the other side. The hospital was as loud as it was during the day. There was always a lot of hustle and bustle.

Eugene rested his elbow on the glass as he lowered his head. He looked up compulsively to check on his patient. He saw that the machines were properly monitoring his heart rate, blood pressure, breathing and all other vital things.

He hopes that by the time he gets older, medicine will be very mature.

He tackled a particularly difficult problem turning around a hundred times to look at Flyt. He was lying there, just like five minutes before, desperately trying to catch his breath. Eugene was sure to hear the young boy's breathing in this loud room. Eugene watched his patient for a few moments as he followed the shadow of the raindrops running through the window, and as a result, Fly's pale face reflected the faint light as it lay. The room was dimly lit in a cloudy, gray, gloomy feeling. Fly took a deep breath under the oxygen mask, moving slightly under the whispering blankets. The young doctor took a deep breath and broke the silence; "I didn't give up because ... everyone has already given up hope of you staying alive ... only I insisted that you have some life in you ... and now because of me you are not in a morgue or here or in this safe place. I will not give up even if you really can't stand the extent of your injuries. I won't let God take you. "

He left the room and went home as his shift ended.

[Around midnight]

Joe paused for a moment as he climbed into the window as he heard the buzzing sounds. Without turning his head, he looked up with his gaze to look at Fly, who was barely visible in the dark room. A soft groan drifted out of his throat as he stepped closer and embarrassedly moved into a situation that was very precarious. For a moment, on the heart monitor next to Fly's bed, he watched the rise and fall of the green line as his eyes examined the heart rate and blood pressure that appeared there. Then his gaze continued on his way to the young boy's chest, where he observed the steady rise and fall of his chest under the blankets and hospital gown, every movement seeming to mesmerize him.

His eyes flashed to the boy's arm and he examined the blooming bruise he had created on the sick boy's body. Then his body was covered with bandages and all kinds of wire. Joe had never seen it in this condition before. He last saw it this way when he was wounded as a fish by crab. And every single minute was getting more and more painful for him. With a thick swallowing, he grabbed Fly's thin shoulder, which seemed as bonier as he thought, and then gentle nudge his head. Taking a deep breath, in the full presence of Joe, Fly poked his whole body. The weird-looking fish took Fly's mask off his face, he didn't really know what it was. That is, not completely because the strap held it together.

Because of the mixture of quiet and lingering panting, he preferred to put it back.

"What have people done to you," he whispered with a tiny, underlying voice. "I didn't even know people were so smart .."and I stabbed my knife directly at your important organ between your two lungs. And when you were just a fish spawn, you almost died from the scratch of the crab. Now as I saw you don't look so awful.

He didn't really know what these machines were and. wires to which Fly was tied. He didn't expect to survive that either. He doesn't know much about people yet.

"But ... I just don't want to hurt you..then if you're okay you know where I'm hiding and tell me the recipe for the magic potion and tell me something about your kind," he said in a slightly arrogant voice.

Very carefully, he pulled on Fly's hospital shirt and saw his thick bandaged cramped chest. Joe is absolutely suprised. What a lot of shit the kid was tied to. Didn't he really understand how people could heal their kind that way?

No ... He think it's per group. If he stab someone, will it come here? There were so many questions in Joe's mind that he didn't even know which one to give a logical answer to. These thoughts were broken by a knock of shoes in a loud hallway when he heard it. Quickly, as an exit, he chose the window and left.

Did a nurse on duty enter the room to check if Fly was okay. She didn't notice anything suspicious so she just did her usual job. Then when she was done she left the room and stumble into other wards.

[The Present]

Fly at the request of his parents pressed the nurse call button and waited.

Though he wasn't even sure when he lost the notion of reality and how much time had passed since he was here. Good sure thing Lisa told him but she still didn't understand.

It's just that his chest was wrapped in a bandage, his face was covered with sticking plasters, bandages, and his body was covered with small injuries that were slowly starting to heal.

He .. He hated that the beeping and banging came and went at different intervals, beside him. He hated that the smell of disinfectant and painkiller pinched his nose. He hated that he shivered like a letter in a hurricane. He hated that his heart was pounding in his chest like a drummer's tune, a band's solo in The Nutcracker. He hated that he felt so weak.

In order to regain consciousness, Fly felt the world around him lean back and forth like a ship. And his chest hurt. His body had never been so weak and sore. He burned wildly and stabbed each time he took a deep breath.

And the pain that causes the painful moans that rippled through his tongue each time he moved. The young blond boy instinctively tried to swallow, but the only problem was that he was not going to do anything with his eliminable cage of pain.

His family also noticed that this awakening had been pleasant for a while, but they knew full well that Fly had to endure the pain somehow. Stella didn't really know what was wrong with her brother, so she tried to show off herself tiptoe on the side of the bed.

\- Are you okay Fly? she asked softly.

Fly moved his head wearily and saw his little sister peeking at the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I hope," he replied with a small smile as he stroked her head to prove it; He's okay.

The door opened and entered the room Fly's doctor and a black-haired nurse holding a tray in his hand.

When they saw Fly's eyes open, the doctor asked his parents and sister to leave the room because the boy wanted to do some tests. Not long after, Fly's family waited in the hallway.

"You've finally woken up, you sea shore fish," the doctor said playfully as he walked quickly across the room to stand over Fly, his eyes catching the moment the moment he turned to his sight.-" I know single move is painful for you, but I assure you it's also part of healing. However, unfortunately, these tests are sure to be a big pain."

He helped the boy to sit up somewhat while seeing that Fly was very uncomfortable and with his painful moans proved that he really felt like a time bomb.

"Okay, hold your breath for a bit," the middle-aged man asked gently as he pressed his stethoscope to the boy's chest.

Fly closed his eyes tightly and felt himself sway as pain spread across his face. The doctor frowned, freckles on his nose distorted as he listened to the patient's heartbeat.

"Okay, blow the air out slowly now," he advised before carefully removing the stethoscope, while Fly complied with the request and uttered an unpleasant moan.

Then he put it on the boy's back.

"All right. Take a deep breath. As deep as possible." According to the instruction, the young teenager tried to take a breath. This time, however, he broke out in a coughing fit. He squealed in disgust.

\- Gahh! he whispered, his voice looking sore and full.

"It must have hurt a lot," the nurse said sympathetically, handing the young patient a cup of water.

"Thank you," Fly sighed weakly and took the glass. He was so pale, trembling, panting, and even hurt by breathing. He took a small sip of the drink and then gave it back to the nurse when he finished.

"Do you know where you are?" the doctor asked as he took off his stethoscope and put it back on his coat. He had to ask questions, and now he had to ask them before his memory was marred by the retelling of what had happened. He needed to know how much he remembered.

He looked around once before meeting his eyes again.

"In a hospital."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Oh, no, not really," he admitted, narrowing his eyes as he tried to remember how he got here.

"Flynn Fiskeri, right?" He asked, and Fly nodded.

\- And how are you feeling? Dr. Stenhouse asked, examining the patient's expression carefully.

The air felt almost tense, but the silence broke as Fly shuddered and his eyes teared in pain. Dr. Stenhouse received the answer to the question.

"I'm still lucky to believe in the myth that painkillers are worth nothing so I brought you a liquid medicine from me. he announced moments later, a syringe with some clear liquid in his hand. He unscrewed the cap on the IV near his hand, paused the drip while twisting the syringe, slowly pushing the liquid into the tube, and watched as his features relaxed almost immediately.

"Is that better?" he asked when he was done.

He nodded as he took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. It would be great for at least a while. And he lay carefully back on the bed.

"- You were very badly injured. That knife did a lot of damage to you. You're lucky there's no permanent damage, and I'm sure the chest wall will be very sensitive for a while. One of the ribs is stuck in your lungs. That's why deep breaths are hard and painful. Because that damaged lung fell apart. Part of the pericardium has been removed. Three ribs are broken. Oh, and you were in a coma for two weeks!"

He felt tired and dizzy, but he never thought he had slept for two weeks. It scared him more than he expected.

"Are you ready to visit your family and friends?"

"Sure!" He smiled, but then shrugged.

\- Okay, tough boy. We talk to them. Relax a little more. There are still a lot of exams waiting for us, but I think if you survived a knife stab that also affected a vital organ, you can survive something else.

"But no, I know that ...

Fly fell silent as the doctor's telephone rang.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon. Now lie down and relax, okay?"

"It's irrelevant," Fly thought as he waved goodbye. He noticed his hat next to the desk. He could feel his heart skipping a punch as he grabbed it, grabbing it by his chest as a tear fell from his left eye. Unfortunately, he was aware that his clothes were destroyed at the time of the accident. But at least his hat is the only thing left.

Fly's parents and Stella were waiting in the hallway while Lisa was pulling her husband's hair and saying, "I'd be glad if you didn't tell me what happened in front of Stella, you idiot.

The doctor and the nurse looked happy at the little family when he left the ward.

\- What happened here, please? Stenhouse asked, interrupting the skirmish. Lisa turned and let go of her husband's hair.

"Nothing, I just raised my couple a little so as not to talk about the incident in front of the little girl." she turned her gaze to Bill, who simply rolled his eyes and grimly picked up Stella like a little child.

The young doctor smiled softly.

Rarely does one see such things, it also shows that they have done a very good job.

\- Speaking of information. Well, the boy's condition is good under the circumstances, in fact. . very. It's true that we gave him another painkiller, he had to because he couldn't stand it at all. But if I would ask you to neglect this topic and not fill it with too much info because such patients find it difficult to work out what happened. Especially if they learn new things. his face became serious, proving that he was not bluffing. "They can go back to it because it insists."

Bill looked up as he sighed the easiest he had ever heard. His hand trembled, but slowly he got better after hearing those words. He smiled so wide that he could be seen from behind. He could feel tears going down his face, but for the first time in a long time he let out tears of joy.

"Thanks." Finally, he said, "Thank you very, very much."

"No worries. This is my work," he said, then allowed him to deal with the other patients.

They sighed at the door to enter the all entered the room and saw Fly's face was a little more vivid and not as pale as before. However, it was as if his eyes were crying. And his hat was on his head.

\- Oh! Are you okay Fly? Lisa asked worriedly.

The boy turned away whose face left a little tear and a he give a false smile.

"N-n-nothing, I'm just glad I'm alive."

He wiped the tears from his face and sniffed.

Time passed very quickly. Fly's family spent most of the afternoon with him. They didn't tell us what happened at the doctor's request, although Fly tried, but they brought up a different subject.

They soon took him for further examination.

Chuck was unable to focus on mathematical tasks. Solving algebra and equations is usually easy for him, but all he could think about was Fly.

Fly.

Only that name echoed in his head.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Chuck was in his room, lying on his bed while trying to sleep, but just rolling. He wanted to go to the hospital, but his parents and sister were there, and he knew his mother would not let him go at that time.

"What if I want to go back to the hospital and stay there my whole life?" he said as he sat up and folded his arms and looked at his feet. A cat named Bert came into the room. He climbed onto his master's bed. Chuck got it from his parents on his 6th birthday. It was just a kitten back then. Now it's just become a bit of a pampering pet, if you don't get what you want you can be sure of the consequences. He stroked the animal's head and Bert began to purr. Every time Fly saw him, he asked his cousin if he didn't have a water spray or a water gun. Because the cat didn't love Fly so much.

He was about to cry again when his phone rang. The cat was frightened by the sound and climbed off the bed. He glanced at the screen, and his heart began to beat faster as he read who was calling him. He held his breath, fearing what he would hear when he answered the call. After years of swallowing, he swallowed and took a deep breath before finally pressing the "Answer" button.

"Yes?" He said he felt his heart go all the way down his throat.

\- Hi Chuck, I'm Lisa.

\- Say it?

\- It's about Fly. I have good news! He has finally woke up and is fine!

\- Indeed! Thank you so much for saying that, I'm going!

Chuck jumped out on his bed, smiling and cheerfully, holding his phone while saying out loud, "Fly is not going to die!"

"Charles! What is it? What are you doing on ground?" Anna asked as she entered.

"Woke up!"

Chuck stood up but almost fell, ran to his closet and grabbed his coat, picking up his shoes in front of the room. He ran until he was outside, and Anna just watched her son run to his bike and leave his home.

"Did he wake up? What did he mean by that?" Anna shook her head.

Her eyes widened as the recognition hit her and she shouted to herself:

"Fly!"

Chuck walked into the hospital panting as he ran to the secretary's balcony.

\- Good afternoon! I'd like to visit Flynn Fisker. They called and said he woke up. Can I see him? "He asked, tears welling with happiness in his eyes, panting, trying to take a breath.

\- Oh, it's true. They said you were coming.

\- So can I see him now?

The lady nodded.

As he walked down the hall, the boy's mind flew back at the time of the accident. He remembered how he felt when he thought Fly wasn't breathing. He remembered that his world had fallen to pieces when, he was asked to get in the police car as he watched as his cousin was taken by the ambulance and his parents asked him back in tears.

"Let's over get it," he said to himself, placing his hand on the door knob. His heart began to beat faster. More fiercely than when he saw Fly's body in the alley. Fiercer when he thought he was going to die. Fiercer when he heard that he had woken up.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

\- Hi Fly.

The boy was sitting on his bed reading a novel called "How to be a cool kid." He looked less pale now. The last time he saw it, he could barely recognize it because of the many things that were tied to it. It was now, but as much as it was when he was unconscious.

"Oh, here's my hero! If you knew how much I was waiting for you!"

He raised his head happily as he saw who was behind the door. He was always waiting for that moment when his savior would visit him.

"Fly, is that you!" Chuck whispered, his voice barely audible even on the background chorus of the machines.

After the grating whisper, an almost painful relief sighed from the genius's lips as he walked fearfully but slowly to the patient's relative.

His shoulders lowered as the many stifled worries he had never known before were suddenly released.

"Oh, thank gods ..." he moaned with teary eyes as he clutched Fly's hand tightly as if afraid to let go. "I," I thought you'll never wake up again, "he sobbed, tears welling down his face. "I was very worried ...

Fly just sat silently on the bed, his half-covered green eyes as Chuck slowly began to stop crying as his glasses misted. Of course, he knew his reaction would be similar to that of his parents.

"How are you feeling," Chuck asked as he sat down in an empty chair. As he wiped his tears from his face.

"Tired," the blonde whispered, "What if I stopped breathing?" She whispered, and she said, really worried about what to do in this situation. Chuck smiled softly at this childish idea.

"It only damage yourself," he explained.

I mean, I don't have energy. And, I'm bored. What should I do? "He explained in a soft whisper before raising his hand to the itching of the back of his neck.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," he reassured him, his voice at once sounding confident.

\- You're probably right.

-Flynn, what are you doing? the genius asked, sounding unbelievable because of his strange actions.

"Like you don't know," Fly replied with a wry smile. Chuck knew exactly what he was doing.

Something made the drug flowing in his veins more interesting in front of his eyes, looking closely at where that drug was going to go. Because anyway, what can he do in a hospital? Or why you feel like liquid medications are better than the ones you can buy at the pharmacy.

"I know it sucks, but I think you need it, Flynn," Chuck declared, taking a significant look at the boy, who said it had nothing to do with taking the drug, the kind he could fall asleep from.

\- And don't call me that! he made a sudden reproach, his voice cracked from underuse as his voice rose.

"Better late than never," he joked as he watched Fly poked his tongue out in response. He lay back grumpy on his bed his chest pain can be said to be tolerable.

And eventually his eyelids became too heavy for him to stay open any longer.

Chuck watched as his eyes closed, his breathing coming slower and more evenly.

He reached hesitantly, shook his relative's shoulder, and woke him from the drug-induced sleep.

\- What do you want? Fly asked, his eyes looking tired and a little irritated.

"Well ... don't fall asleep," the genius threatened, not sure if it was okay or not.

"Why?" the boy asked, rubbing his eyes wearily again.

"Well, because - you only slept for two weeks. I don't think you slept in front of your parents," he said, glancing at the blonde in disbelief.

\- What the hell are you asking me to do? he replied before processing the information he had just obtained millions of times, his expression bored.

Did something happen while I was with unconscious? "He asked, seeming in general interest.

"Not much has happened," Chuck sighed, his eyes turning away from the misty green eyes.

\- Did I screwed up everyone's week? the blonde asked, her eyes twinkling at him, which showed that she had roughly assumed it had happened.

\- As a matter of fact, quite enough. Your parents were worried about you to death, your father blamed himself for the whole week for what happened to you, your mother didn't want to leave me alone in this little room, me and Stella, well ... I tried to comfort her that everything would be fine and reassured myself. As for Mackrill, he was very sorry about what happened to you. Even strangely, Sasha realized that something was not kosher. My mother was interested in you, even visiting you once or twice, "Chuck said in an appreciative voice.

"I'm so sorry," Fly began softly, causing the amusement to slide down his emotional level.

\- I understand. So you think it's your fault.

"It was completely my fault!" He declared before his cousin recounted the horrors of the past two weeks.

Chuck recounted that after Fly was hospitalized, he was interrogated by police. They only asked about Fly's enemies, but he didn't say too much, just as much as he knew. Then it managed to remove Daniel Brix's nonsense for a while. True, he wasn't lonely, as for some reason Eric seemed to want a friendly relationship, and of course Niels, who was slowly starting to sever his relationship with Daniel.

After Chuck had finished a brief explanation of the report, Fly just grumbled simply and stated that; Daniel Brix has always been an insensitive stump.

Then a quiet silence covered the room.

"I don't know - I don't want to think that I have to live without you."

Fly felt his chest tighten as Chuck said those words, they were so desperate they were so scared. He turned his head to his pillow and his eyes caught Chuck's gaze.

"I don't want to think about living without you either," he whispered, causing a funny surprise from the genius. Fly wondered if he was too bold and would later regret those words when he got off the drug. But he just didn't care yet.

" How you can be such a bastard?" Chuck snapped when he realized Fly's self-defense advice had proved useful. "I hate it so much that you were right with those non-violent self-defense words. I mean-

\- Ahh! I knew my advice was helpful to you! Fly got up again when IV's free hand triumphantly pointed his finger at Chuck, anticipating his features with a wide grin. Although it didn't take too long because the pain in his chest reappeared.

\- Don't think I'm going to listen to you from now on. Chuck snapped. - "And if you can, sit on your ass.

"Hey!," Fly whispered suddenly, his voice disappearing, and grateful gratitude over his features. "Thanks for not hating me by my stupidity."

\- "You are so stupid!" said the genius, and with a mild move, he slapped Fly's arm in the fist. Referring to this when he forced him to go fishing with him.

Fly stroked his arm where Chuck hit him. A light laugh and a grin turned on his lips.

\- It's good to see you're fine. But .... What are you going to do if your parents are inexorably interfered with everything again? Chuck's voice became grim.  
"I mean! I sign that they will protect you even from the wind, although I really hope they don't go that far. But now, exceptionally, I will understand this to a large extent -

\- I do not care! Fly snapped, staring at the window. - "I'll make sure they don't inexorably interfered! The funny thing is, they're more lenient with Stella than they are with me."

"- Because she didn't break her leg and she wasn't stabbed in the chest. "Just only you!" the young genius snapped gently. "You're almost dead Fly! Just take some time and then you will accept. You will have to endure this. They were very scared when they brought me here."

\- I don't even want to think about that. Maybe I could try. Fly agreed.

\- Of course you do well. Who do you think you are? You are important to everyone.

"And at least I don't have attitude like Peter Pan." That guy is crazy. Although sometimes I feel like I am a mixture of Vladimir Putin and Peter Pan.

\- What the hell are you talking about !? You are not at all like the new Russian president. Moreover, to my knowledge, there is no empathy in Peter Pan. But it's in you. Chuck said, laughing at his cousin "humorously."

Fly laughed softly and was ready to answer as the door was roughly opened, revealing Dr. Stenhouse as like to say to Chuck that "well, the visiting time is over."

\- Fly now, how are you feeling? the young man asked, his eyes losing all sharpness almost immediately as he turned his attention to his patient.

"I think very well," he replied with a slight shrug.

\- That's great! Then it's time for me to pull out that catheter, "he declared almost hard, as if trying to prepare him for it to be damn painful.

\- Ca-catheter? No, no! You hear me? I'm not well prepared for it. Knock it out or whatever. Fly begged, his body tensed with each step as he got closer to him.

"Your mood and the machines aren't lying," the doctor twisted Fly's words.

\- Don't worry! It's like you're getting a vaccine.

\- I'm not prepared for it! It's still painful when I move! he whimpered almost as the doc reached the side of the bed with his hands sliding under the blankets and easily found the tube.

\- Kid, if you don't calm down it will get much worse - he insisted and waited a little for either Fly to calm down or squirm.

\- Use me as a stress reliever. Chuck suggested and Fly grabbed his shoulder.

The young genius thought his shoulder bone was about to break as Fly squeezed it with an iron hand. After the catheter was removed, the young boy was sweating and panting due to the unpleasant scene.

\- Oh! God! You just got up and yet your grip is very strong. I thought you were breaking my shoulder! "Chuck whimpered as he stroked his shoulder as he stroked.

"- And I was so pushed, I thought I was gonna shit my in bed!

"Rather, thank you for using me as a stress ball." In return, you will do my German homework!

\- I'd rather have a lifelong pain!

\- Boys! It's over! Can we go beyond that? Stenhouse shouted and the two boys fell silent. -"Thanks!"

'How long will you keep me here?' Fly asked, suddenly forgetting his anger.

-If you can do every simple test, you won't hurt anything. If you can eat and walk. Also, you're not gonna be tired from a simple walk sooner.

\- Ouf! It will be harder than I thought, "he declared.

\- Why? Chuck asked.

"Because at the moment, I feel like my legs have lost their mobility." Fly said softly.

He hopes it's only temporary and only because of coma, he can't feel his legs.

\- Let's start pretty slowly at first. Start with a, eat something. Stenhouse suggested, knowing the child wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

\- Hmmm ... A little cheeseburger would be really nice. Fly added as he gently stroked his chin.

\- You'll forget about that, kid. Besides, his feeding tube is still inside. "You don't need food yet," said the doctor, and he saw that, at the word, Fly tried to determine whether it was true?" He saw the tube and the boy's eyes were widened.

Dr. Stenhouse gave Chuck another 10 minutes because he still has a little work to do and prepares Fly's medication for the evening.

"If something happens, press the call button," he said, leaving the room.

Chuck nodded grimly, but this time he was much more disappointed than he probably should have been. From one moment to the next, he was glad that his cousin was well and was slowly recovering from his two-week coma.

He seemed fine; he only talked to him moments ago and laughed.

What if something happens? And what if Fly's condition becomes critical? Why didn't he ask the question that had been burning in his head for two weeks and he didn't have a chance? Who wanted to kill him?

He realized that the doctor knew he had something to say, and maybe that's why he went out. He can instead throw away this precious time with little to say and lots of little conversation.

In the end, he decided to seize the opportunity and ask him.

\- Hey Einstein! Do we continue where we left off? he heard a hoarse voice from the hospital bed and looked around as he saw his cousin smile pleasantly at him.

"You should talk," he bit his lip nervously, his voice frowning.

He was about to answer when another voice cut him off the door.

"So it's true you're awake," a familiar voice rang, turning the blond boy into a smile. She had a pair of red balding hair and two wrinkles and half-ringed glasses with a wide friendly smile looking at the two youngsters. This can only be the good old Professor Mackrill.

\- Professor! Well, you came too. Fly's eyes flashed with joy when he saw the aging marine biologist.

"I didn't expect you to climb out of your hiding place one fine day," the genius declared, and his voice barely despised the knowledge that Mackrill had interrupted him.

"Just because I want to make sure Fly is okay," he explained, smiling with visible eyes as he entered the room. - "How are you feeling anyway?"

\- I could be better. he said, smiling with visible eyes. - "It's just a shame I have to stay here in this prison."

\- Well ... 3,6. Not good not terrible, but it will pass soon. Trust me.

"I know, but I really hate being here," Fly said skeptically. He really misjudges how injured he is.

That 10 minutes passed very quickly. Chuck, on the other hand, just listened to the two people talk until Dr. Stenhouse came into the room.

"Sorry to disturb this good mood but unfortunately the visit time is over!"

Mackrill said goodbye to Fly and then left the hospital room. Chuck had to go too but for some reason gave him a few more minutes.

\- Will you stay here then?

He watched as Chuck sighed softly, his gaze diverted to the window where most of the light was coming from. He finally asked the question he wanted to know for weeks.

\- Fly .. Who wanted to kill you? Chuck asked, looking at Flyra, who gave him a confused look.

\- I don't know.

\- I see you're lying. You're a terrible liar.

\- Don't be stupid, Chuck! he whispered, his smile fading, and his cousin gave him a serious look.

-Fly, I can see you crying! Please tell me! the genius pleaded, his eyes turned away from his relative, who seemed penetrating insecurity and something of fear. Fly didn't even know where to start. He totally trusts Chuck, but he can't tell those awful moments. But most of all, he can't forget these.

He wasn't sure if he had ever said that word out loud. He was almost afraid of the wrong pronunciation. Although he expected to ask. But he just feels he won't endure the crying spasm. "I ..." he began, unsure.

\- Come on. Please just tell me.

Fly knew if it would be a lie to say that. And somehow, frankly, he didn't care if he believed it. He knew he was fucking, and he knew it was wrong, but he didn't care how unhealthy it was to try to hold back those feelings.

\- Do you remember Joe? Fly asked, trying to hold back his tears.

\- Yes. What's up with?

He didn't understand all this. What has this got to do with Joe? He drowned when he drank too much antidote. Or maybe ...

"He don't-

\- But yes! he finally burst into tears. His eyes turned red and his face swollen as tears fell down his face and fell onto the bed. He buried his face in the palm of his hand.

"I had no choice. I didn't want to change that way, but that's the only way we could escape. That's why I had nightmares. That he became a monster because of me ... And in vain I told him I'm sorry, but he asked for that fucking antidote I didn't say anything he gave up though and he stabbed me without thinking!

Fly's voice trailed off as he stifled tears. Chuck's heart fell on the boy and he pulled him closer to stroking his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. When you were in a coma, I doubted you would ever wake up."

Fly sniffed as he moved. Chuck kept stroking his shoulder as he did his best not to pull cables and not hurt his cousin. After a while, Fly managed to calm down.

\- Thanks for understanding me. he sighed with relief.

\- You need someone to support you. You helped too, I help too ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote the fourth chapter! Because of my mental health, I collided a lot. Luckily, I'm a little okay now. But I hope you like it. Fuhh! But there are a lot of emotional roller coasters in it. And fuck because it's 3:43 so I'm going to sleep.
> 
> P.S The cat headcanon by Sukala A.P I ask the permission that use the cat headcanon. Thanks :3
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
